My life would suck without you
by CindyBaby
Summary: Bobby knows it would. Rated T for some bad words.


**Okay this short story is the result of the fact that I have had Kelly Clarksons song stuck in my head for two days. Imagine trying to study while your foot is tapping that beat. The song is "My life would suck without you". I'm going to get this out now so I can focus on my other story which is much more sane. I don't own four brothers, or the song.**

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Dinner!"

"Do it yourself, you're so good at everything else!"

Jerry sighed. Watching the tv in peace had become completely impossible in the last week since Jack and Bobby had started arguing over some stupid shit he didn't even remember. It had continued since then with snarky comments, pushing, and then arguing and from the sound of steps on the stairs it would soon escalate into a full blown fight. Not for the first time he wished that Evelyn didn't work such long days. He needed help and he needed it now. Unfortunately Angel was busy doing Sofi. No really, not with Sofi, doing Sofi. They were almost as loud as Jack and Bobby's arguing.

"What is your fucking problem Jack?" Bobby had arrived in the livingroom in what was probably record time. Jerry swore he saw puffs of smoke coming out his ears.

"You're my problem Bobby!"

"It's just dinner fairy, not a date. Don't get your hopes up"

"Fuck you Bobby!"

"Oh you would wouldn't you"

Jerry sighed as Jack crashed into Bobby sending them both to the floor. Bobby had probably just been waiting for Jack to make his move. He very rarely threw a punch against Jack first, and if he did it was always a lighter version than what he usually doled out. Jerry gave up all hope of watching the game when the table in front of him tipped over as Bobby used that to make Jack lose his balance. The doorbell rang and one look at his brothers told him they hadn't heard it.

"Looking for Bobby"

Jerry looked him over "What for?"

"Business"

"Bobby!" Jerry yelled as he gestured for the guy to enter. Leading him towards the livingroom they walked in on Bobby putting Jack in a headlock.

"Man what the fuck are you doing with that kid"

"Don't call me kid you fucker" Jack spat out between clenched teeth, trying to get Bobby to lose his grip on him.

"Hey watch your mouth kid or I'll..." Before he had finished that sentence he found himself pushed up against a wall, Bobby's hand around his throat and his now black eyes glaring straight into his own.

"You'll what?"

The quiet whisper made him gulp and he felt the grip on his throat tighten to the point of absolute pain "Nothing, I meant nothing..." he rasped out.

For two minutes he continued to stare into his eyes, the rage in them clear as day. He tightened his grip and for a few seconds Alex thought he was done for. Then he slowly released him and took a step back. Alex rubbed his throat gingerly, watching Bobby carefully.

"That's what I thought. Now get the fuck out"

Alex knew better than to protest and tell him what he was there for and took a few hurried steps towards the door.

"Hey"

Bobby's voice made him turn. His fist made him drop to the floor.

"Talk to my brother like that again and you wont be getting up"

Alex got to his feet faster than Angel got Sofi undressed and was out the door.

Jerry shook his head. "Happy?"

"Well I feel better"

Jack gave him a look and went out the backdoor. Bobby sighed.

"Just apologize"

"Why the fuck do ya assume that I've done something?"

Jerry just raised his eyebrow.

Bobby flipped him off before going after Jack. He found him sitting on the steps smoking.

"Hey"

"Hey"

They didn't speak again until they heard music coming from Angel's open window.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again <em>

Bobby groaned. "ANGEL!"

When the only response was a high pitched giggle that Bobby hoped to God came from Sofi, he gathered some small rocks and threw them at the window. He thought the music just got louder.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

"ANGEL! I swear to God..."

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_Being with you  
>Is so dysfunctional<br>I really shouldn't miss you  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh yeah _

"I'll fucking tell Ma what you did last sunday!"

The music came to and abrubt halt and Bobby sighed in relief. His ears still ringing he turned to his moody little brother who was still gazing ahead. He studied him for a few seconds before lifting his hand hesitantly. When Jack didn't move away he ruffled his hair. "Hey I'm sorry"

Jack didn't answer at first, when he did his voice was quiet. "Why you always gotta pick on me?"

"Your my little brother Jack, it's my job"

"I don't like it"

"That's kind of the point"

Jack sighed.

"Hey" Bobby ruffled his hair again "nice punch there, I can barely feel the left side of my face"

"You deserved it"

He thought he saw a smile on Jack's face but he couldn't be sure.

"I probably did" They were silent for a while before Bobby spoke again "Jack, I tease you cause I love you. Don't forget that. I mean sure, you're a moody little fucker and you play songs that were popular when horses roamed the streets, but I love you. Don't think anything else, it wouldn't be the same without you".

Of course Bobby always knew what he was thinking. Wondering if they never wanted him. When Jack turned his head to meet his eyes he saw the honesty in them.

"So what you're saying is that your life would suck without me?" Jack grinned.

Bobby let out a laugh and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, hugging him. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying" He chuckled "But don't ever quote Sofi's song choices again".

Jerry opened the door and grinned at them "Friends again?"

"Yeah" Jack smiled and pushed Bobby lightly.

"Maybe I can finally watch the game then, you were driving me nuts..."

Bobby and Jack exchanged a look and Jerry stopped talking, his eyes widening after seeing the matching grin on both their faces.

"Don't even think about it..."

He took off as Bobby and Jack stood up at the same time. After all, Bobby and Jack fighting were a handfull, but Bobby and Jack on the same team was a whole lot worse.

**There you have it :) As you may know by now (if you read the things I write lol) I get these ideas in my head that wont leave me alone until I write them down. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
